Nurse Devlin
by AmyVS7
Summary: When Alesha gets sick, who is there to take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Law & Order: UK fic:**

**Pairing:** Mattesha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Summary:** When Alesha gets sick, who is there to take care of her?

**Nurse Devlin**

Alesha Phillips felt awful. It was like any old Monday morning, except she had woken up with a sore throat, a cough and a streaming nose. She groggily got out of bed and began getting ready for her day ahead, not even stopping to contemplate taking the day off work to get better. Alesha wasn't one to give in to illnesses, but still dosed up on paracetemol and lozengers before she left that morning.

...

It was mid-afternoon and Jacob had left work early to attend a funeral, leaving Alesha in charge. She was extremely tempted to take a nap at her desk, now being left alone and her cold getting the better of her, but she knew she couldn't, knowing that she had to attend a meeting at the police station to discuss the case they were currently working on. On the plus side, she thought, she would get to see Matt. On thinking of the young detective, a smile appeared on her face. Matt always had a way of making her feel better, and he wasn't even there.

A while later Alesha headed to the station and met Natalie in her office, the older woman greeting Alesha with a smile.

"Hey Alesha..." her smile instantly faltered at seeing the young crown prosecutor "What's the matter? You don't look well."

Alesha coughed as she sat down "Yeah I don't feel all that well, I hate colds!"

"I'm sorry I had to drag you over here, you should have phoned and told us you were ill, we could do this another time?"

Alesha shook her head "No, no it's fine, I've got to get on with things."

"Well I won't keep you long" Natalie said with a reassuring smile.

Fifteen minutes later Natalie and Alesha were almost finished up when Ronnie and Matt came bounding in.

"Gov! Ange is a genius! Tax dodging!" Matt said enthusiastically.

Natalie frowned "Surely he can't have been that stupid?"

Ronnie tried not to laugh "Seems this one is...he's had businesses going back five years!"

"Oh god" Natalie said, before looking sorrowfully at Alesha "Alesha..."

Alesha smiled, knowing what was coming "I know...delving through all the paperwork. Looks like it'll be a late one for me then."

"I hate to have to ask, as you're not feeling well."

"You not well Alesha?" Matt asked worriedly, moving into the room more to take a look at Alesha for himself. Sure enough her pale complexion and red nose told him all he needed to know.

"Oh it's nothing I'll be fine" Alesha tried to assure her colleagues but sneezed and then started coughing.

Natalie handed her a tissue from her desk, which Alesha took gratefully before sneezing again.

"Babe you should go home, get some rest" Matt tried to reason with his friend, but knew she would not give in.

Alesha stood up in her chair "I'll be okay, i'll bring you the stuff you need by lunch time tomorrow."

"Cheers Alesha, we really appreciate it" Ronnie said with a thankful smile.

Alesha smiled back "I know." Before leaving them to it.

...

_Second chapter is longer i promise_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alesha was sat on the floor of her and Jacob's office, boxes and boxes of files filled to the brim with paperwork, folders and files all placed near her. Surrounding herself on the floor was more paperwork scattered in a very haphazard manner, which she had begun to arrange into neat piles.

Alesha rubbed her head, her headache had now returned and what was worse was she was now running a temperature and she was getting rather peckish. She checked the clock on the wall. 9:45pm. Realising she hadn't eaten anything since before she met up with the Natalie and the boys earlier, she decided to go out and get something to fill the empty void that was her stomach. But her mind was on more pressing matters of taking more medication to ease her symptoms first.

Before she had chance to get up from her spot on the floor, she heard a knock on the office door which made her jump. She wondered who it could be at this time of night, and more worryingly how they had got in, considering the doors had been locked and she was the only one in the building. Thankfully Alesha's worries were quickly silenced as a familiar face opened the door and stood there with his very recognisable smile.

"Evening!"

"Matt!" Alesha smiled happily, relieved it was him and not an intruder "What the heck are you doing here so late, and how did you get in?"

"Hey I'm a copper I have my ways" he grinned cheekily, coming into the room with one hand behind his back "And secondly, I came to give you this" he held out a silver flask.

Alesha took it with a frown, eyeing it with an arched eyebrow "What's this?"

"Chicken soup, it cures everything" he chuckled "So I thought seeing as you're ill and you have to stay up late looking through this lot" he gestured to the paperwork on the floor "I'd make you some to hopefully make you feel better."

Alesha's heart melted on the spot. She knew Matt Devlin could be a charmer, but deep down he clearly had a heart of gold. "Matt...I don't know what to say. That was so thoughtful of you, thank-you so much!"

"Was my pleasure, I would've brought it sooner but I had to work late and then I didn't have the ingredients at home so I had to go and buy some...all a bit of a palaver, but it's worth it."

Alesha took a sip of the hot soup and felt the warmth of the liquid glide down her sore throat, relieving the pain. Alesha beamed "Wow, this is great stuff Matt!"

"Thanks" Matt took off his coat and flung it on the coat rail by the door, making space next to Alesha so he could sit down "Right, what can I do to help?"

Alesha frowned "What? ... no, no Matt I can't let you do that. You've been more than generous in bringing me the soup, you don't need to stay and help me."

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I did. Besides we'll get it done in half the time if there are two of us."

Alesha was in no mood, or fit state, to argue and under any other circumstances she would have insisted he left until she was blue in the face, but tonight she could feel the illness getting the better of her, much to her displeasure. She passed Matt one of the heavy boxes of files and he quickly began the work, Alesha got up to take her medication and then proceeded to sit at her desk as she drunk her soup, her back was now hurting after being hunched over on the floor.

Half an hour later, Matt had now finished looking through the big pile of paperwork on the floor "Hey babe I'm pretty much done, do you want to pass me..." he glanced up to look at his work colleague to find her asleep with her head resting gently on her desk.

Matt gave a small smile, he got up from where he was sat and came closer to her, touching her arm "Alesha" he said softly "Alesha..." but she wouldn't wake up. She was out for the count.

Matt gently touched her forehead and could feel she had a temperature, knowing she needed the rest he decided to let her sleep and he carried on with the work alone. He spent the next three hours going through all the paperwork, only leaving the room to use the loo and get fresh coffee from the machine down the corridor. Once the final box of documents was searched through, and Matt had found the information he needed, he tidied everything away before waking Alesha.

"Alesha...'Lesh, come on darling you have to wake up...Alesha" he shook her gently and she woke with a start.

"Matt..." she sat up groggily, looking around with a dazed expression on her face "Oh Matt I'm sorry I must have dozed off, what time is it?"

Matt checked his watch, and even he was surprised by the time "Twenty past two."

"Seriously?" Alesha raised her eyebrows before looking guiltily at him "Oh Matt, why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed your rest, you aren't well Alesha ... It's okay, I got everything we needed, and it's tidied away so you don't have to do a thing."

Alesha smiled "Thank-you" she stood up, giving Matt a grateful hug "And I'm sorry I wasn't much company, you must have been so bored sat by yourself for hours?"

Matt shrugged "I managed...it's quite peaceful" he brushed some of her hair out of her face as he said "I missed having you to talk to...I thought I'd get you all to myself, just be us for a change."

Alesha felt the change in the conversation had become a lot more serious and meaningful; she could see Matt's eyes gazing into her own. She had never seen that look from Matt before, it was showing so much but it said so little.

Alesha moved a few steps closer to the detective standing in front of her "It's still just me Matt...no one else."

Matt suddenly felt very nervous, something he hardly felt nowadays "Alesha...I..." their faces were now within inches of contact, but it was all ruined as Alesha gave a loud sneeze. Followed by a couple more sneezes. Their moment was gone. So near, yet so far.

"Come on, I'm taking you home" Matt told her. He knew there was a time and a place for himself and Alesha to embark on something more than friendship, but he felt now was not the time.

The ride to Alesha's place in the car was almost silent the entire journey, apart from Alesha giving him the directions and her continual coughing and sneezing. They said goodbye before Matt headed home, his head spinning from the evening's events, not knowing what was going to happen next.

...

Matt walked into work the next morning trying to mask a yawn.

"Tired Matty?" Ronnie asked, noticing his partner looked a lot more fatigued than normal in the morning.

"Yeah I was up all night with Alesha" he yawned again.

Ronnie nearly choked on his coffee "Uh excuse me ... what?" Ronnie asked, raising his eyebrows in a mischievous, yet stunned, manner. Whilst at the same time Natalie had replied with a surprised "What?"

Matt rolled his eyes "Not like that!" he grinned cheekily "I went to help her with the paperwork, she was in no fit state to work her way through all that by herself, I was just trying to be nice."

"Matty, when it involves a woman you like, it's never a case of you just trying to be nice. I know you; you've got a whole ulterior motive going on, my boy."

"But it's Alesha!" Matt tried to defend himself.

"Exactly!" Ronnie said even more enthusiastically.

Matt just rolled his eyes and smiled "I just took her chicken soup and helped her with the paperwork okay, nothing more."

"Chicken Soup?" Ronnie raised his eyebrows "See, I knew he was going the extra mile for her!"

"Ron, drop it" Natalie tried to intervene, but it seemed Ronnie was having too much fun winding up his young partner, who was getting redder by each teasing.

"Nurse Devlin to the rescue!" Ronnie said cheekily, sitting at his chair and laughed, as did Natalie.

Matt just shook his head and couldn't help but laugh too.

"Have you heard from her this morning, is she feeling better?" Natalie inquired as Ronnie calmed himself down.

Matt shook his head "Haven't heard from her...but I have a feeling I might do" he grinned mischievously.

Ronnie raised his eyebrows again "Oh no, I know that look...what are you up to Matty?"

Matt stole some of the toast Ronnie had at his desk, much to Ronnie's protest "Just have to wait and see won't ya" taking a bite from the toast with a gleeful smile.

...

Alesha was in her office bright and early the next morning, feeling just as worse as she had done the previous day. Herself, Jacob and Henry were discussing the case when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Henry.

A slender blonde woman appeared in the room holding a large bunch of different coloured roses "I have a delivery for Alesha Phillips."

"Thank-you very much!" Alesha said excitedly.

"Ay, ay, looks like someone has an admirer!" Henry said with a smile.

"It's not your birthday is it Alesha?" Jacob asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"No...I wonder who sent them" she thought, looking for a card and then she found it, it read:

_'Hope you're feeling better and the chicken soup did the trick. I didn't get the chance to say it last night, but will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, Alesha? Love M x'_

Alesha almost dropped the flowers as she saw what was written on the card, but her shock instantly turned to thoughts of excitement. She gave the flowers to Jacob "Can you put these in water; I'll be back in a while."

She grabbed her file off her desk, full of the papers that Matt had forgotten to take last night, and slung the bag over her shoulder as Henry asked "Why, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to see a man about some chicken soup" she beamed from ear to ear and almost skipped out of the office before she ran to catch the lifts.

Jacob and Henry looked at eachother in bewilderment "What on earth was that all about?" Henry wondered.

Jacob read the card and smiled "I think I might know."

...

Natalie was giving a briefing to a large number of officer's aswell as Ronnie and Matt as they prepared to conduct a raid on their suspect.

"Okay guys, I think that's everything. DS Brooks and DS Devlin will be on hand if you have any more questions."

All of a sudden the doors to the large police room were banged open, causing everyone to look around to who had burst in so suddenly.

Matt and Ronnie instantly stood up at seeing it was Alesha.

"Alesha, anything the matter?" Ronnie asked worriedly.

Alesha shook her head "No..." she looked directly at Matt, beaming smile "In fact, everything is pretty _rosy_" emphasising the last word Matt was now on the same page as her and came closer. It took only a matter of seconds for Alesha to rush up to Matt and snog him senseless.

There were cheers and wolf whistles from the police officers in the room, whilst a few others rolled their eyes. Matt and Alesha continued to kiss, blocking out their audience.

"Oi, you two, you can stop now!" Ronnie shouted over the cheers which then caused some laughter.

Matt and Alesha broke apart but kept their arms around eachother as Alesha said to Matt breathlessly "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did, I've fallen for you Alesha and I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you?"

"I'd love nothing more" Alesha giggled and blushed.

Matt felt as if all the weight was off his shoulders, knowing he hadn't made a prat of himself by admitting his feelings and Alesha potentially not reciprocating them. Alesha beamed from ear to ear and hugged him tightly, then realised something "Oh god Matt, I'm sorry I've probably given you my cold now."

"It's worth it" Matt beamed and they kissed again.

"If you two have quite finished, we have got somewhere to be" Natalie gestured to the rest of the team ready for the off.

Matt blushed "Sorry guys, let's head out."

As the officer's disbanded, Matt said to Alesha "I'll come and pick you up from work tonight, and we can talk about this properly."

"Okay, and here's the files you left in the office last night" she took them out of the bag and put them on his desk.

"Thanks, so I'll see you later?"

"See you later, good luck" she gave him a peck on the lips before he headed out with the others and Ronnie in tow. Leaving just Alesha and Natalie in the room, she came over with raised eyebrows "Do I even need to ask?"

Alesha blushed which told Natalie all she needed to know.

...

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it xx_


End file.
